


(Not so) Silent Night

by tennshiii



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 AAside secret santa, Canon Compliant, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennshiii/pseuds/tennshiii
Summary: Christmas Eve in Fuurai’s sharehouse was as chaotic as expected....The night may have been chilly, but Misaki was enveloped with so much warmth that he didn’t mind Tokyo’s freezing temperature.
Relationships: Hayasaka Kohei/Goto Misaki
Kudos: 10





	(Not so) Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 AAside secret santa for @himbo_in_hiding

In Japan, Christmas Eve wasn’t usually celebrated by families, but by lovers. Cities were illuminated by twinkling lights, while enchanting displays and ornaments also decorated the streets and shopping centers. This serene atmosphere was truly mesmerizing, a perfect time for couples to go on a date. However, Fuurai was part of the exception, they’re a tight-knit group of friends that celebrates Christmas every year. It became their tradition to spend time on the winter holiday together even before they headed to Tokyo. For their first Christmas away from their respective families, the band decided to stay in their sharehouse for the night; they had a simple dinner and played some board games. 

At around 5 pm, Misaki made sure to kick out all the other band members from the kitchen. He needed lots of space to pull off an amazing dinner, and he didn’t want anyone bothering him, except for Rex. The precious iguana could stay in the kitchen as long as he wanted; he required lots of nutrients to grow into a strong dinosaur someday. 

Misaki’s fried chicken could give KFC a run for its money. If Misaki wasn’t such an excellent drummer, Kohei would have convinced him to leave the band and focus on a fried chicken business instead. If Misaki combined his cooking skills with his knowledge on economics, his business would surely take off! 

“It’s not that easy… Economics and business administration have significant differences.” Misaki would remind him, but Kohei was always supportive.

The smell of chicken immediately filled the sharehouse and the members were so excited for that night’s treat. Fuuta kept sneaking in the kitchen only to be caught by the ever-attentive Misaki. 

“Oi! I said the kitchen is off-limits! This isn’t the stage, I don’t need you here! Out!” Misaki banged his hands on the table, scaring off his childhood friend. 

“But Misakiiiii, the chicken!” Fuuta whined and pouted, as if doing that would convince their designated cook.

Misaki was quickly losing his patience, he almost hurled a sack of flour at the orange-haired first year, but Fuuta was luckily saved by their trombonist. 

Aoi also felt his mouth water at the sight of the deep frying chicken, but had more self-control than Fuuta. The pink-haired literature student was in charge of dragging out the impatient vocalist. 

“There will be enough food for everyone! Just wait in the living room, will you?” Aoi scolded his hyperactive friend. 

Since Aoi was distracted by Fuuta’s antics, Yamato almost succeeded in stealing away a newly cooked piece of chicken; however, the band’s bassist finally arrived in the sharehouse and managed to get all the other three members not involved in the Christmas dinner preparation outside the kitchen. 

Kohei proceeded to place the soda bottles and other iced beverages that he bought inside the fridge, then he approached the chef.

“Sorry, I took longer than expected.” He said as he wrapped his muscled arms around Misaki’s waist. 

He leaned forward as he sniffed the delectable aroma of the dish Misaki was working on.  
“Hmm, smells good.” He whispered with a husky voice into the drummer’s ear. 

Misaki’s cheeks reddened from the other’s advances. He almost added the wrong amount of spices to his soup because of his boyfriend’s distracting presence. 

“Y-you! G-get out! You’ll make me burn down the sharehouse!” Misaki, still flustered because of the brunette’s actions, struggled to kick his band leader out of the kitchen. The sight of him yelling while waving around a soup ladle wasn’t enough to intimidate the bassist, but Kohei hurriedly left the kitchen anyway while letting out a chuckle. He didn’t want to tease his boyfriend too much yet.

The other three members weren’t fazed at all by the two’s actions, they just kept playing their highly competitive game of uno as they hungrily waited for dinner. 

Eventually dinner was served. Misaki successfully cooked fried chicken, mushroom soup, mashed potato, coleslaw and strawberry shortcake for the band, despite the several distractions that he encountered that night. 

While everyone was preoccupied with the scrumptious meal, Kohei silently intertwined his fingers with Misaki’s and led him to the balcony.

“You did well tonight.” Kohei smiled at his younger member as he slid the window closed for them to have privacy.

Misaki felt like his face was on fire, he was always weak to compliments, especially when it comes from his significant other. “It’s a special occasion, I had to give my best.” He mumbled as he averted his gaze from the other and diverted his attention to the city’s horizon.

Misaki sensed the other step closer to him and finally faced the bassist. Kohei leaned forward to kiss him, slowly at first, then the intensity building up which made Misaki cling to him for stability. Misaki parted his lips and gave Kohei the opportunity to slip his tongue in the other’s mouth, enjoying the drummer’s taste. The first year’s mind went blank with the sensations taking over his body. His heartbeat was so loud that it blocked out all the other sounds of the city. 

The pair separated as they reached their limit. 

“Merry Christmas.” Kohei greeted him with a smile as soon as he caught his breath. He brought out from his pocket a small gift box. 

Misaki opened the gift, revealing a silver necklace with a fishing hook pendant.

“It reminded me of you, I hope you like it.” Kohei looked at him with so much fondness that Misaki almost felt like he didn’t deserve it, but his boyfriend wrapped him in a tight embrace as if to reassure him of his feelings.

The night may have been chilly, but Misaki was enveloped with so much warmth that he didn’t mind Tokyo’s freezing temperature. 

“I’d love to give your gift now too, but it’s still in my bedroom, and I still have to clean up…” The drummer said in a worried tone.

Kohei gave him a peck on the cheek before sliding open the balcony window.  
“I can sweep and wipe the table, I won’t let you carry the burden alone.”

“Thank you.” Misaki replied in relief, thanking Kohei not just because of his help with the chores, and not just because of his Christmas gift; but it was an expression of gratefulness for keeping the band together and giving him so much love that he never expected to receive.  


_____________________

“I wonder if they saw the mistletoe in the balcony.” Fuuta remarked as he tried to get the bottom piece of the tower to match it with the ones on the topmost part.

“I hope it works.” Yamato commented, utmostly supportive.

“They don’t need it.” Aoi simply rolled his eyes at the obliviousness of his fellow members.


End file.
